What are known as browser plug-ins are known per se from the prior art. Browser plug-ins provide an additional functionality on a user computer system, in particular a personal computer of a user. Examples for this include Adobe Reader plug-ins in order to display directly in the browser window PDF documents stored on websites, or plug-ins in order to allow the Bürgerclient (“AusweisApp”) to communicate via the eCard-API Framework (BSI TR-03103-7) with the new electronic personal identity card and an eID provider.
A method for reading attributes from an ID token is known from DE 10 2008 000 067 and is implemented by the AusweisApp. A development of this method is known from DE 10 2010 028 133.6-31.